ROOM 404
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Aku hanya mampu menggenggam harapanku dengan kedua tangan pucatku. Aku tak mampu menggantungnya setinggi mungkin. Aku bisa membunuh siapapun orang yang tidak aku suka. BARTENDER? HACKER? Kita lihat siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Itu yang membuatku tertarik denganmu. Coba jinakkan dia! Terkadang dia bisa tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pendiam.


_**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, Abal, OOC, AU, and Freak**_

_**Main Pair: S. Italy/Romano and Spain**_

_**Created by: S. Oyabun**_

Bukankah dunia ini memiliki dua aliran … baik dan buruk. Sebenarnya masih banyak aliran lain yang mengiringi bioritmik di bumi ini. Tapi, sebagian besar orang-orang membicarakan tentang 'baik' dan 'buruk' yang ada pada diri manusia. Manusia? Semuanya sama di mata Tuhan. Lalu, kenapa makhluk ciptaannya yang paling mulia membuat manusia itu terbagi dalam kasta-kasta dan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Kaya dan miskin, pintar dan bodoh, baik dan buruk, baik dan jahat semuanya membuat perbedaan tersebut semakin mencolok dan membuat yang rendah semakin merendah.

Selalu berjalan beriringan dan berdampingan. Namun, semuanya telah berubah. Semua telah berjalan masing-masing, tak pernah menatap ke kiri dan kanan. Selalu menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan dingin. Tak pernah bergandengan tangan dan saling membagi rasa takut dan kesedihan. Semuanya kini aku hadapi sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan kakiku. Semuanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang buruk. Tak ada sisi baik yang ada di dalam diriku. Itu menurut mereka. Lalu bagaimana menurutku? Aku telah mati. Sudah lama sekali aku telah mati.

Kasar.

Jahat.

Pendendam.

Pembawa kekecewaan.

Kesedihan.

…

Pembunuh.

Itulah yang selalu ada di benak orang. Terkadang ingin rasanya aku menggantung harapanku setinggi mungkin. Namun, baru saja aku memegang sebuah kertas berisi harapan … semuanya sia-sia. Di mataku, pohon itu terlalu jauh dan sulit dijangkau. Terlalu tinggi dan terlalu penuh. Tak ada tempat. Tak ada lagi tempat untuk menggantung harapanku. Aku hanya perlu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan pucatku. Berharap … selalu berharap jika ada seseorang … yang mengangkatnya lebih tinggi.

_**ROOM 404**_

_**Chapter 1: Bartender and Hacker**_

Suasana siang begitu terasa terik dan ramai. Dentingan jam besar terdengar begitu bergemuruh di udara. Sengatan cahaya matahari yang begitu panas namun terasa lembut sangat semangat menemani bioritmik siang ini. Derap-derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa terdengar begitu akrab di telinga. Suara tawa dan teriakan terdengar begitu lazim di telinga. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijau yang indah sedang berdiri di tengah keramaian. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan suasana sekitarnya. Baru. Semuanya terasa begitu baru semenjak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di kota yang penuh cinta ini. Italia.

Langkah dmi langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah apartemen mewah dengan empat lantai. Senyuman lebar terkambang di bibirnya saat pertama kali memegang pintu kaca di hadapannya, "Holaaaa Italiaaa~" ucapnya dengan girang sembari tersenyum hangat pada sang _receptionist_, "Aku orang yang kemarin lusa menelpon. Bisa kau berikan aku ruangan yang sudah aku pesan~" ucapnya sembari meletakkan sebuah kartu nama pada meja besar tersebut.

Sang _receptionist _hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baik tuan. Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya dengan sopan. Mata hijaunya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan malu-malu. Selang beberapa lama, dia memberikan sebuah kunci dan buku kecil pada sosok tersebut.

"Terima kasih umm … Lily!" ucap pria tersebut sembari memperhatikan nama yang tertera pada baju pegawai tersebut. sanga pegawai hanya tersenyum malu-malu sembari mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, aku harus menyusun semua barang-barangku dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Antonio~" Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada pegawai tersebut. Mata hijaunya menatap lift di hadapannya dengan berbinar-binar, "Selamat datang di rumah baru~" ucapnya dengan riang sembari memasuki lift tersebut.

.

.

Antonio mencoba mencari-cari kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Dia memperhatikan buku di tangannya, "Kamar nomor 401. Jauh sekali di lantai empat." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan nomor kamar satu per satu. Senyumannya bertambah lebar saat matanya menangkap sebuah kamar dengan nomor 401. "_Gottcha_!" ucapnya sembari memasukkan kunci pada pintu tersebut. Matanya menatap ruangan bernuansa elegan dengan warna coklat muda di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari meletakkan kopernya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dia memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan seksama. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat dia melihat keluar jendela. Dia dapat melihat pantai yang ada di kejauhan dengan sebuah air mancur yang bersinar di sisi kananya.

'Trrrt Trrrt Trrrt'

Alisnya mengkerut saat merasakan getaran di kantong celananya. Dengan cepat dia mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut, "Yo Gilbert! Ada apa kau menelponku?" jawabnya sembari meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kaca jendela di hadapannya.

[Malam ini aku dan France akan menjemputmu. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk bermain di tempat _awesome_ kami, oke?]

"Oke! Aku beres-beres terlebih dahulu~" jawab Antonio sembari memutus obrolan tersebut. Matanya menatap ke arah pantai dengan sendu. Senyumannya perlahan-lahan menipis seiring dia beranjak dari jendela tersebut.

Lama dia membereskan pakaiannya dan semua barang-barang yang dibawanya. Tak terasa waktu sudah semakin larut. Pantai yang dipayungi langit biru cerah itu kini berganti dengan warna oranye kemerahan. Semakin lama semakin menggelap dan terus melapisi langit biru dengan warna malam yang begitu khas. "Ternyata membersihkan ruangan yang besar ini melelahkan juga." Ucapnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa miliknya. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Dengan langkah malas dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya jatuh ke lantai dengan perlahan. Dia menyalakan shower yang tersedia di kamar mandi tersebut dengan perlahan. Mencoba merasakan tetesan air tersebut dengan rileks. Matanya terpejam menikmati kesegaran yang melanda tubuhnya. Rasa lelah yang di deritanya kini terganti dengan kesejukan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, dia mematikan shower tersebut dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Dia memeriksa lemarinya yang baru saja diisinya dengan berbagai jenis pakaian. Dia teringat kata-kata Gilbert yang ingin mengajaknya keluar. Dengan senyuman tipis dia mengambil sebuah baju kaos berwarna putih dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Dengan perlahan dia memakainya dan segera duduk di sofa. Karena malas menunggu, akhirnya di memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen mewahnya. Dia tak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut.

Matanya mengernyit heran saat seseorang melewatinya dengan kasar dan sempat menabraknya. Dia menatap orang tersebut dengan bingung, "Hei~" panggilnya dengan riang. Namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mengambil kuncinya yang sempat terjatuh. "Orang yang aneh." Ucapnya sembari pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun, dia sempat berbalik dan melihat orang tersebut memasuki kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Antonio menatap dua orang temannya dengan kesal, "Lihat siapa yang telat~" ucapnya dengan suara riang namun dapat membuat dua orang temannya bergidik ngeri.

"A-ah maaf temanku yang _awesome_. Kami tadi terjebak macet." Ucap Gilbert dengan ragu-ragu sembari tersenyum canggung. Mata merahnya menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang hanya tersenyum tak tau diri. "Benar kan, France?" tanyanya pada sosok berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah di sebelahnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah~ kali ini aku akan memaafkan kalian. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Antonio sembari masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik. Dia tersenyum saat kedua temannya hanya menghela napas lega dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita ke bar yang paling ramai. Cukup mewah dan banyak sosok menarik disana. Siapa tahu kau menyukainya. Itu adalah tempat andalanku yang _awesome_ ini." Ucap Gilbert sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal barumu?" tanyanya sembari membelokkan mobilnya di tikungan kedua dari arah sebuah lampu merah.

"_So comfort. I really like it_~" ucap Antonio sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mobilnya. Matanya menatap jejeran toko yang begitu ramai dengan senang. "Aku bertemu dengan sosok pria yang sangat aneh. Dia menabrakku namun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Padahal aku ingin sekali berteman dengannya. Rambutnya sangat lucu~ dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan rambut seperti itu." Ucap Antonio sembari tersenyum lebar. Kedua temannya hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka dengan bosan. Mereka sudah sangat tahu jika temannya yang satu ini sangat menyukai hal-hal yang lucu … terutama anak kecil.

"Ha—ah, siapakan dirimu _mon amie_. Kita akan berpesataaa~" ucap France sembari membuka pintu mobil Gilbert. Ternyata mengobrol diperjalanan membuat waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Gilbert memberikan kunci mobilnya pada penjaga yang ada di tempat itu. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam bar yang cukup mewah tersebut.

"Yo! Alfred! Lama tak bertemu." Ucap Gilbert saat melihat seorang pria tinggi yang mengenakan kaca mata dengan rambut pirang gelap yang sedang asik duduk di depan _counter bartender_. Gilbert duduk tepat di sebelah Alfred. "Aku membawa kawanku yang _awesome_ kemari. Perkenalkan ini Antonio."

"Antonio. Salam kenal~" ucap Antonio sembari menjabat tangan Alfred.

"Ah salam kenal! Aku Alfred, semoga tempat ini membuatmu betah." Ucap Alfred sembari tersenyum ramah ke arah Antonio. Antonio hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk riang.

Lama mereka bermain di bar tersebut. Terutama Gilbert yang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah, Matthew Williams. Tampaknya mereka sudah sangat kenal dengan baik. Dilihat dari tingkah mereka yang kelihatannya sangat akrab dan dekat. Sedangkan France kini sibuk berdansa dengan para gadis yang entah dia kenal atau tidak.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bermain seperti mereka?" tanya Alfred sembari membersihkan gelas minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya menatap Antonio yang selalu tertawa jika ada kejadian yang baginya lucu.

Antonio berbalik dan menatap Alfred dengan senyuman tipis, "Melihat mereka senang aku juga sudah merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat senyuman mereka." Ucap Antonio sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas _wine_ yang ada di genggamannya.

Alfred mengerutkan alisnya tak menangkap perkataan Antonio, "Lama? Memangnya selama ini kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Alfred menjadi semakin penasaran dengan Antonio. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja_ bartender_.

"Selama ini aku berada di Spanyol. Kurang lebih selama setahun penuh. Aku sibuk mengurusi perusahaanku. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai waktu luang dan berlibur kesini selama beberapa bulan." Ucap Antonio sembari menyerahkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong—menyuruh Alfred untuk mengisinya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau berkerja disini hanya seorang di—"

"Maaf aku telat. Boleh aku bekerja sekarang."

Antonio mengernyitkan alisnya heran saat seseorang memotong pertanyaannya. Sosok berambut coklat dengan mata _hazel_ yang begitu bersinar. Cukup lama Antonio memperhatikan sosok tersebut. Sehingga dia tak sadar jika sosok tersebut telah pergi ke dalam. "Hahaha apa kau tertarik dengannya, heh? Dia memang sangat manis. Namun, dia orang yang sangat unik menurutku." Ucap Alfred sembari memberikan gelas _wine_ Antonio.

"A-ah, oh iya. Eh ma-maksudku tidak. A-aku … entahlah. Dia memiliki mata yang indah." Ucap Antonio sembari memperhatikan pintu khusus pegawai tersebut.

"Dia orang yang sulit dikendalikan. Terkadang dia menjadi pendiam dan tak berbicara sedikitpun." Ucap Alfred sembari membuka celemek _bartender_ miliknya, "Dia akan menggantikanku. Berkenalanlah dengannya. Siapa tahu kau bisa menjinakkannya." Ucap Alfred sembari menyeringai ke arah Antonio. Antonio hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

.

.

Antonio menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat. Sepertinya dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan sosok tersebut. Matanya meneliti sosok tersebut dengan seksama, "Ah! bukankah kau orang yang menabrakku di apartemen tadi. Iya kau orangnya kan? Aku ingat sekali dengan ramb—"

"Bisakah kau diam dan duduk manis di hadapanku? Atau mungkin kau ingin pulang sekalian dan aku sangat senang jika hal itu terjadi." Ucap sosok tersebut tanpa melihat Antonio sedikitpun. Tangannya sibuk merapikan gelas-gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh ayolaaah~ seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku. Aku memiliki ingatan yang cukup baik um … Lovino? Ah Lovi~ nama yang sangat bagus." Ucap Antonio sembari menyeringai ke arah Lovino yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Matanya menatap _name tag_ yang ada di pakaian Lovino.

"Pergi atau kau akan mati." Ucap Lovino dengan nada dingin. Matanya menatap Antonio dengan datar.

"Lovi~ kau kejam sekali. Kita bisa berte—"

'SLEB'

"Aku-tidak-menyukaimu. Pergi."

Antonio menatap sebuah kartu yang tertancap tepat di hadapannya dengan mata yang terkejut. "Lo-lovi ka—"

"Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu. _Bastard_!" ucap Lovino sembari mencabut kartu yang ada di hadapan Antonio. "Atau kau ingin benda ini menembus kepalamu." Ucapnya dengan mimik yang begitu dingin sembari pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Antonio hanya menggemeretukkan giginya menatap Lovino yang pergi begitu saja. Matanya menatap Lovino dengan lekat dari belakang, "Sosok yang menarik. Kita lihat siapa yang menang, manis~~"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Gilbert manatap Antonio dengan bingung, "Sepertinya semenjak kau pulang dari tempat itu kau … sedikit terlalu gembira." Ucapnya sembari menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Antonio.

Antonio tersenyum ke arahanya dan menatap France yang sudah terlelap tidur akibat mabuk, "Aku punya mainan baru. Dan sepertinya yang ini lebih sulit di tangani. Aku akan segera masuk. Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan." Ucap Antonio sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gilbert.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk dan menatap Antonio dengan lekat, "Jangan sampai kau kelewatan seperti dulu, _my awesome friend_~" ucap Gilbert sembari menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Antonio yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

.

.

Antonio membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. matanya mencari-cari alat yang biasa selalu dia gunakan untuk bermain. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya saat melihat benda kesayangannya tergeletak di atas ranjang besarnya, "Kita lihat siapa kau sebenarnya anak manis~" ucapnya sembari menyalakan laptopnya. Matanya meneliti kata demi kata yang terpampang jelas di layar _laptop_ miliknya. Kacamatanya kini telah bertengger manis di hidungnya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengetikkan angka-angka yang terangkai menjadi sebuah _password _untuk membobol data pemilik apartemen yang ditinggalinya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak angka yang digunakannya sebagai _password_ untuk membobol sekaligus membajak komputer _server_ apartemen ini. Dia tersenyum puas saat deretan angka yang dimasukkannya cocok dengan _password_ tersebut. Tangannya dengan lihai mencari _file_ yang dicarinya dan segera mengirimkannya ke _laptop_ miliknya.

'_DATA SENT_'

Antonio tersenyum lebar saat pengiriman data telah berhasil. Dengan cepat dia kembali mengunci data-data tersebut dan menghapus jejak IP laptopnya dengan penguncian sebuah password dengan seratus angka yang hanya dapat diketahui olehnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka file tersebut dan meneliti satu per satu data per lantai. Dia ingat betul jika orang tersebut memasuki kamar bernomor 404. Matanya mencoba meneliti angka ruangan tersebut dengan seksama. Dia menuliskan di kolom '_search_' angka kamar sosok itu dan menakan '_enter_'

Aneh.

Data yang keluar begitu aneh.

Setiapa kali dia mengetikkan angka tersebut. Pesan yang keluar malah seperti ini …

_**404 Not found.**_

_**Room not found.**_

_**The number that you are searching is wrong.**_

_**Please enter the correct number.**_

Setiapa kali dia mengulang kegiatannya untuk mencari data tentang ruangan tersebut, pesan seperti itu selalu muncul dan bahkan lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah virus yang menyebar. Antonio segera menutup file tersebut dan menghentikan semua kerja _laptop_ miliknya. Selang beberapa lama, dia kembali menjalankan _laptop_ miliknya. Antonio mengutuk kebodohannya.

_**404 threats detected.**_

Antonio mencoba menghapusnya namun gagal. Dia menghela napas lelah, "Sepertinya aku harus begadang malam ini." Ucapnya sembari terus mengutak-atik_ laptop_ miliknya. Dia menghela napas lelah, "Sepertinya dia memang orang yang sulit untuk dihadapi. Tapi … itulah yang membuatku tertarik bermain dengannya~~"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Fic pertama di fandom Hetalia heheh Spamano pertamaaaa~ senangnya cita-citaku untuk membuat fic Spamano terwujud heheh. Aku seorang Newbie di situs fanfiction ini. Semoga dapat berteman ya~ heheh.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


End file.
